In a Sweater Poorly Knit
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Angelina and George help each other through hardships in their lives and George finds out he can't live life without her in it.


**In a Sweater Poorly Knit**

It was Christmas time again. It had been two years since the war. Two years since Fred died. Two years since George felt complete. But these days he didn't feel as hollow, but he felt far from complete also.

It felt strange, yet right when Angelina Johnson came back into his life. The last time he had spent so much time with her was when she and Fred briefly dated. It did feel a bit odd to him that he was now dating someone that had dated the very person closest to him, but they had talked about it.

They had caught each other's eye at the funeral. She had come over to the Weasleys and gave them all her condolences. When she got to George, they stood there for a moment. George was looking at the fresh dirt in a neat pile that was placed over his brother and Angelina was looking at George. When George finally peeled his eyes from the spot, he saw her standing there in her black dress and matching umbrella.

They didn't speak a word. Angelina walked over to him cautiously. When she was only three feet away, she stopped again. The staring contest was becoming more than that. They were trying to read each other—more so Angelina trying to read George than George trying to read Angelina. It seemed that what saw was enough to make her continue on for three more steps.

Face to face, Angelina leaned closer and wrapped her long, dark arms around George's still frame. George felt she could let go any time now, but she didn't. She wouldn't budge even when George shifted his weight to his other leg. She kept holding on. Even George relaxed in her embrace and wrapped his arms around her as well.

The hug was no means romantic. It was two people sharing something in common—hurt. It was someone outside of his family that was hurting because of Fred's untimely death. He knew that no one would truly understand how it felt losing someone that completed you like no one could, but he knew that he wasn't the only one hurting because of this. So he let Angelina hold him that dreary day and he held her back.

And ever since then, they seemed to gel together. They would be one another's crutch when they needed it, be it because of Fred's death or just because they needed a friend. And they spent months this way. Whenever there was a family gathering, Angelina was always there with him. Everyone always welcomed her. They were happy to see George had someone that helped him when they couldn't.

Molly always asked George then whenever she could get him alone if he was seeing Angelina and he would always answer, "Mum, we're just there for each other. We're really great mates". And Molly would always give him a skeptical look and stopped talking about the subject. George honestly didn't know what they were to each other then. They were just together. They put each other back together.

"Ange, can I ask you a question?" George asked a year after Fred's death.

"Of course you can," she mumbled from his chest.

The question had been plaguing his thoughts ever since his mum brought it up. He had to admit he was both curious and frightened of her response. He hoped this question didn't mess their friendship up that he grew to rely upon.

"What are we?" George asked quietly. Half of him hoped she didn't hear him.

"What do you mean? As in our…status?" Angelina asked as her head rose from its position on George's chest.

"Yeah…" He said not looking at her.

"I-I don't know. I'm content without a label. I just enjoy being with you and if you want me just for company and to be mates, that's fine. And if you want us to be…more, that's fine too. I've grown attached to you, George. You're the closest friend I have and I was afraid to ask this question in fear that I would lose you," she said averting her brown eyes.

George looked at Angelina's profile. He admired her long, black eyelashes. He admired her delicate, high cheekbones. And most of all he admired her full lips. She was beautiful.

"Angelina," George started as he grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. "You won't ever lose me. I promise you. And I was afraid to ask, but my mum asked me the other day and I just couldn't help but wonder. Let's…just see where this goes. If we try to go for more and neither one of us feels it's comfortable or right, and then we know we tried and we're better off as mates. I know I'm not a hundred percent and I may never be again, but I just want you to know that you've helped me a great deal."

"And I'm glad I could help you at all. You've helped me through a lot and I can't thank you enough. And I know that you may never be back to your old self completely, but I know you're strong. You're a fighter and you'll do your best. And I'm willing to try for more and if it isn't right, we'll always be mates."

George gave her a smile. "Good, now that's over. I want to...try something."

Angelina sat still and looked at him. George leaned in closer and closer and closer until George couldn't see both of her eyes. He closed her quickly and pressed his lips to hers. He felt a bolt of electricity zip down his spine. The kiss was chaste and quick, but he felt tingly all over. He felt something.

"Please tell me you felt that," he said looking into her eyes.

Angelina looked at him, eyes round and imploring. "I-I did."

"Good. So now that that's settled, I'm going to kiss you again."

She nodded in quick succession and George watched as she closed her eyes again and he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her cautiously at first and then after some time with abandon. George felt something in his chest. He felt more alive than he had since Fred's death.

And since that kiss at his flat, they've been together. No one was surprised when they told everyone at Christmas that year.

It was their second Christmas together now and everything between them was still going strong. George knew that she was it for him. She completed him in another way that no one would ever be able to.

When Christmas presents were distributed to everyone, Molly handed Angelina a lumpy gift. Everyone in the room knew what it was and so did she. George could see the tears start to well in her eyes as she opened it. A maroon sweater with a gold "A" in the middle.

Angelina turned to Molly and got up from the couch and hugged her. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh Angelina, call me Molly at least," she said hugging her back.

"Thank you, Molly."

"Of course, dear. You're a part of the family," Molly said as Angelina sat back down next to Geroge.

Angelina gave her a watery smile.

George wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. Angelina looked up at him and gave him a smile. He kissed her on the forehead. The rest of the night was spent opening presents and having a laugh with the family.

When George and Angelina returned to the flat they now shared, George dashed down to the shop leaving Angelina confused in his wake. When he returned back upstairs, he saw his girlfriend in the sweater his mum made her and knickers. She was sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea.

"I see you like the sweater. Fred and I hated those things when we were younger."

"I remember. I would always see you two, Ron, Percy, Harry, and Hermione with one. I admit, I was a bit jealous."

"Well, you don't have to be anymore. You have one of your own. You're one of us."

Angelina smiled over the rim of her cup.

"But…I want to make it official. I want you to truly be one of us," George said as he kneeled in front of her and took her left hand from the mug. "I want to be with you forever. I don't know what life would be like without in it and I knew I had to do this. When mum gave you that sweater tonight, I knew this was the perfect time to do this. Will you marry me, Angelina? Will you be a Weasley officially and have a new poorly knit sweater every year for the rest of your life?"

Angelina laughed through her tears. "Of course I will, George!"

George placed the ring upon her finger and took the mug out of her hand and put it on the table. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, they both had goofy grins on their faces. Angelina sobered up and looked at George seriously.

"And I better get a sweater every Christmas," she said as a smile spread across her face again.

"You will. I promise. I will learn how to knit if it means you'll be my wife. I'll make you a sweater every day if you want me too."

"Even if I didn't get a sweater every Christmas, I would still want to be your wife."

George cupped her face with his hands and kissed her for hour-long minutes. He felt he could be happy again. With Angelina by his side, he knew he could get through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Another Mewithoutyou title that has helped inspire another story. My first George/Angelina story. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
